The present invention relates to a multiplexing valve. Such a valve is suitable for use within the control system of a gas turbine engine.
GB 2 1 74 824 B describes a control system for a gas turbine engine in which a multiplexing valve is connected in series with a servo valve having a single input port so as to selectively supply high pressure air to any one of a plurality of control valves. This arrangement shows a rotary multiplexing valve and control valves which are operated on receipt of successive high pressure pulses, the control valve latching after each movement. Two electrical actuators are required, to operate the servo valve and the multiplexing valve.
EP 329477 shows a similar system with one electrical actuator the multiplexing valve being operated in rotary motion.